What Hurts The Most
by RandomDreamsxx
Summary: I...Don't know how I could have forgotten you..."


* * *

Author's note: So this is basically a fanfic I wrote what I wished happened in Kingdom Hearts 2. I apologize that the beginning and middle are rather slow; they're based off of the cut scenes in Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix They're mostly what went on in their heads. But the ending made my fellow Axel x Roxas fans smile, so enjoy xD

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of Kingdom Hearts nor What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts, nor am I making any money off of this fanfic.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say...and watching you walk away._

_And knowin' what could've been..._

_

* * *

_"_No one would miss me." Roxas said coldly and continued to walk past Axel through the dark streets of The World That Never Was. _

"_That's not true..." Axel said in a pleading whisper, watching as the golden haired boy walks past him into an alleyway. "I would..." He watched his dearest friend-friend? 'Friend' isn't the right word. Axel watched his dearest love walk into the portal of darkness that he created._

Moments seemed like hours, while Axel stared at the open portal Roxas created. _There's still time..._Axel thought hopefully. "Roxas..." He said his name so softly and delicately, as if the name was fragile to his lips. He choked and almost ran towards the open portal. He outstretched his arm, however, as soon as his fingers touched the darkness, the portal dispersed. He stared at the empty area and sighed sadly. "You make me feel..."

"Axel." Said an emotionless voice; cutting off Axel from his verbal thoughts.

Axel turned his head to see a cloaked figure. He knew the distinct, dead voice. "What do you want Saix?" He questioned with an annoyed sigh.

Saix removed his black hood, his turquoise hair cascading around his shoulders. "Axel, give up on number XIII. You know Nobodies cannot feel." Saix said coldly.

Axel scoffed. "_**Roxas,**_" he enhanced Roxas's name in his defense, "And I are friends Saix."

Saix sighed angrily, "We are Nobodies Axel. This friendship that you 'feel' is in your head and irrelevant to the Organization." Saix paused to look into Axel's eyes. "Stop thriving on a friendship you can't even feel." He added coldly.

Axel continued to glare at Saix. His emerald green eyes digging deep into Saix's golden eyes- his words infuriated him. Debating whether to summon his chakrams, he sighed and looked at the ground. _Saix is right. We can't feel-I can't feel. But...why does this 'feeling' seem too real? _

"Come, Axel." Saix continued after Axel remained silence. "The Superior wants to talk about the boy's betrayal."

* * *

(Axel POV):

_Weeks have passed before we finally found Roxas. Figures the only reason they wanted to find him as badly as they did was to punish him for turning on the Organization. I couldn't stand the idea of that punishment- and I know that sentence too well._

_I couldn't let them do that to Roxas, in a combination of protecting him and 'excitement,' I volunteered to go and get him. The other members didn't object. He apparently lost his memories- but he has to remember me, right? We are best friends after all...if I can get him to remember, maybe he can survive. _

_There he was, in this computer-created Twilight Town at a Struggle Tournament. Seeing him fight, it looked like he got stronger. The sight of him, made my entire being shake._

_~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_He seriously doesn't remember. Not even me. DiZ...and Namine...what did they do to him? What gave them the right to fuck with Roxas's memory? It's been almost a year without Sora- and the worlds are alright. Now I have to explain this to Xemnas. Now that they know where he is...how can I defend him?_

* * *

"_Get rid of him?! Isn't it a little early to decide that?" I hate to argue with Xemnas, he's our leader. The person that will make us complete. But getting rid of Roxas permanently? _

"_Coming from you Axel, Who so easily took care of those who turned on the Organization?"_

_Vexen and Marluxia...can't he understand the difference than this? "He hasn't turned on us! He just...can't come back yet..." At this point I was desperate. I know how Xemnas's mind works...if Roxas doesn't remember he'll send me to take care of him._

"_Bring him back Axel. If you don't it will be you who will dispose of him. That is an order."_

_What can I do? I glared up at him. After a minute of silence, he continued. "If you fail to return him to us, it will be you to pay his penalty." _

_Xaldin threatened me with one of his wind lances, and despite myself I mumbled an agreement._

* * *

Roxas POV:

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Is any of this for real? Or not? Who am I? Who is this 'Axel' that keeps showing up everywhere I go or think? He makes me feel like...I'm complete. _

_Ever since I met Namine, it's like I don't know myself at all. Memories I didn't even know I had are coming back to me, but I feel like I can't remember something important. And whatever I can't remember, I have this feeling that it is related to this Axel person._

_The only thing I know about Axel is that he and I are best friends, and that's only coming from Namine. I believe her, but I feel like it's more than that, and the problem with that, is that I don't have a heart..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Memories. My own and Sora's came flooding back to me. I saw Axel- but time has completely stopped. On my way to the mansion...it was like someone slapped me across the face with my own memories._

_Organization XIII. Riku. Axel. Everything came back to me. Thinking how I treated Axel- ugh what a mess. I guess...Nobodies aren't supposed to exist. It's my final day in Twilight Town. I'll find Sora and be complete, but I'll never see anyone again. Hayner, Pence, and Olette have no idea who I am...and Axel seems frozen._

_I stepped into the mansion and I finally remembered what was so important. I promised Axel when Organization XIII completes Kingdom Hearts, we'll be together._

* * *

"_Simply amazing, Roxas." Axel said sarcastically, arms folded as Roxas made his way down the steps to find Sora. His sarcasm to hide his pain- failed ever so slightly._

"_Axel..." Roxas said calmly, he also, trying and failing, his emotion. Excitement. Desire. Longing. Love._

"_You really do remember this time?" I'M SO FLATTERED!" Axel shouted, and he surrounded himself and surrounded the area in flames. "But you're too late!" _

_Roxas looked around, as frightened. He sighed calmly, and as if by fate, he pulled out __**his**__ keyblades- Oblivion and Oathkeeper- the very keyblades that he entered with in the Organization._

"_Two?!" Axel exclaimed in question- he knew at that moment that Roxas he knew was back. He couldn't just stop his orders. He needed to live...to get his heart. A broken promise formed into a new one. With his heart-he'll mourn, and miss, and promised never to forget Roxas._

They attacked each other.

Axel lunged forward with his chakrams and fire. _Has it really come to this? He remembers..but Xemnas will end up destroying me if I try to defend him again._

Roxas defended himself against Axel's attack, and swung his keyblades at Axel forcefully. _Axel...I'm so sorry..._

Axel couldn't do it. He couldn't destroy him. He stopped attacking; and let Roxas win. The fire disappeared, and he took a few deep breaths, and summoned darkness around him.

"_Let's meet again in the next life." The redhead said in a whisper. _

"_Yeah. I'll be waiting."_

"_Silly...just because you have a next life..."_

Axel was engulfed in darkness.

_Wait...what am I doing?_ Roxas thought. _I'm not going to wait for you Axel. I won't leave you. Not again. _And at the moment, Roxas dove into the darkness after Axel- barely making it.

* * *

The portal re-opened in The World That Never Was. Axel stepped forward and sighed sadly. He was going to take another step, but looked behind him. The portal should've been closed by now. In a second, Roxas leaped out of the portal, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Rox-?" Axel was cut off. Roxas got up off of the ground and leaped into Axel. His arms clutched around Axel's waist and arm, leaving one free. He placed his head on Axel's chest, and they both fell onto the ground, Axel on his back and Roxas on top of him.

"R-Roxas?" Axel stuttered with surprise. He tried to get up with his free arm, but Roxas's grip held on tighter, preventing any more movement other than Axel to support himself.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said in an almost inaudible whisper into Axel's chest.

"W-what?" Axel gasped.

Roxas let go of Axel and sat up in front of him. Axel sat up facing Roxas, looking into the boy's sapphire blue eyes.

"I...I don't know..." Roxas stuttered, and Axel stared back in shock and disbelief. The blonde choked and continued, "I don't know how I...could've forgotten you." Roxas hung his head, looking down at the ground.

"Roxas..." Axel said in silent disbelief.

A crash of thunder, and a small flash of lightning lit up the sky, and it began to downpour upon the two.

Axel looked at Roxas sadly, when something clicked in his mind. He threw his arms around Roxas, and Roxas jumped. Axel rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "You remembered our promise?" He asked in a whisper in Roxas's ear.

"I do." Roxas said with a smile, and he put his arms around Axel in return.

The couple sat in the rain embracing each other; they can care less about their surroundings.

The eventually pulled back, and gazed into each other's eyes. They slowly leaned their faces closer and closer into each other- They closed their eyes, but Axel grunted and winced.

Roxas opened his eyes with panic, and looked at Axel- his hand over his chest.

"Axel what's-?" Roxas started to say, but stopped and lurched forward.

"I wonder..." Axel mumbled. He looked up into the sky above Roxas's head, and saw what he has dreamed of seeing for the longest time- Kingdom Hearts.

The Heart of all Worlds has cast its light over Axel and Roxas. "Well what do you know...," Axel smirked in a pleased tone. He smiled, and looked over at Roxas, who had a light in the shape of a heart over his chest- Roxas noticed the same on Axel.

The lights got brighter, and Roxas's keyblades next to him; and the same with Axel's chakrams. Their bodies were flooded over with light, and in a few moments the light faded, and the weapons disappeared.

A flood of emotion washed over them, and Roxas breathed heavily, looking at the ground. "Are...Are we?" He gasped.

Axel smirked, "I think we are." And it was true- He was overcome with emotion. Smiling, and really smiling, he inched towards Roxas and lifted his chin up, looking into his sapphire eyes.

Roxas looked up at Axel speechless, his eyes glistening despite the pouring rain.

"Roxas?" Axel asked quietly. He looked at Roxas's wet eyes, and noticed the tears. He pulled Roxas closer, and took his thumb and gently stroked them underneath Roxas's eyes, wiping away Roxas's tears. "Let's get out of here, ok?" Axel said sweetly with a smile.

Axel stood up and unzipped his Organization coat. The black cloak fell to the ground, revealing Axel's casual clothing- a tight fitting black tank top that hung over his strong, built arms. Baggy red cargo pants hung loosely around his hips, being held up by a black studded belt. He put his hand down to Roxas to help him up off the ground.

* * *

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary._

* * *

Roxas looked up at Axel. "Yeah..." He smiled fully, grabbed onto Axel's hand, and in one motion, he stood up and threw his arms around Axel, and kissed him passionately.

* * *

So. There you go. I hope you enjoyed cause I really had alot of fun writing this.

Remember to review!! xD


End file.
